Shaundi
Put in your tampons and let's do this. Shaundi is a character from the Saints Row franchise and a former wrestler in WVGCW . She and Roll Caskett formed the Tag-Team Saints Roll, up until Shaundi was fired after losing an I Quit match. After that, she wasn't seen for over a year, before it was revealed that she had joined backstage staff in EDBW, reverting to her "Fun Shaundi" persona. In Saints Row Shaundi first appeared in Saints Row 2 as one of the player character's new lieutenants in the Third Street Saints. Shaundi was a dreadlocked stoner with deep knowledge of the opposing gangs, due to having ex-boyfriends in all of them. She primarily works with the player to take down the drug-dealing Sons of Samedi. In Saints Row: The Third, the Saints have become international celebrities, and Shaundi has become a reality TV star - starring in a show titled Who Wants to Sleep with Shaundi. ''To better suit her new status, Shaundi underwent a makeover, ditching the dreadlocks for a simpler ponytail and a new outfit. Unfortunately for her opponents, after the death of fellow Saint, Johnny Gat, Shaundi dropped her stoner personality for a more vicious, calculating and serious one. The change in Shaundi's character, as well as the overall change in tone from ''Saints Row 2 in Saints Row: The Third was met with some controversy among fans of the first two games, with some feeling it went off the rails and some embracing the series' newfound commitment to insanity. In Saints Row IV, Shaundi was duplicated through virtual reality shenanigans, and a second version of her based on her Saints Row 2 character was created. She is also notable for being in a THQ game that isn't a buggy, glitchy mess. In VGCW Season 1: The Saints come marching in. Always seeking to grow the celebrity of the Saints, Shaundi joined the Female Division on the 2013-05-13 show, in a tournament match against the previous WVGCW Champion, Cammy. Shaundi started out strong, punching Cammy out of the ring. Cammy slowly made a comeback, but the two were evenly matched for most of the fight. Cammy was able to spear Shaundi through the barricade, and she was just a second too slow to make it back to the ring before the ref reached 10 and she was counted out. She still managed to impress quite a few people and was expected to continue making a splash in the division. She did so without having to step in the ring on May 19th, when she first approached her fellow newcomer from the previous show, Roll Caskett, with an offer to help make things even with Roll's loss in the previous show, but was rebuffed by the goody-two-shoes. More important, however, was Shaundi's angry shove of Cammy after Cammy had lost her round 2 #1 Contenders tournament match. She claimed that the reason that she was pushed through the barricade was that Cammy didn't want to face her, and challenged the former champion to a rematch. With the development of the Saint vs. Killer Bee rivalry, Shaundi certainly lived up to her gang reputation, ambushing Cammy with a pipe when she came out to the ring and announcing that the match would become an Extreme Rules match. Shaundi seemed to be much better prepared than the previous time, mostly dominating the phase of the match relying on hand-to-hand combat. However, once weapons started to enter the match in the form of a belt and guitar, she began to lose her edge, and would ultimately lose in a roll-up. Given that Security Guard B stated that there had been Saints activity around the WVGCW building before the match, the loss led to concerns that the Saints would retaliate in some way. Those fears wound up being unfounded, as Shaundi nevertheless decided to keep working in-house to find a solution to her problem. To do this, she went back to Roll on June 20th, but this time took a different approach to try and win her over: by convincing Roll that Cammy had been the one who attacked her with a pipe. The stratagem paid off and Roll agreed to help Shaundi to ensure Cammy played fair. Shortly after, Roll and Shaundi accosted Cammy backstage and got her to agree to one final fight, with Cammy's participation hinging on the condition that Shaundi would drop her hostility afterwards. Shaundi and Roll went to the ring... but the match changed when Cammy revealed a surprise partner: Chun-Li. As the tornado tag match began, Shaundi immediately focused on Chun-Li while Roll took on Cammy. Shaundi held her own for most of the match, but after failing to capitalize on her finisher and taking a Spinning Bird Kick to the face, Chun-Li punished her with relentless offense and it began to look like Saints Roll was finished... but Chun left an opening when she walked away from a dazed Shaundi, letting her regain her composure and mount a comeback. After landing a series of powerful moves, Shaundi pinned Chun-Li while Cammy was busy with Roll, ending her feud on a victory. Season 2: Campaign Trail. In the Season 2 season premiere, it was announced by new GM Carmen Sandiego that not only had their tag-team match inspired her to create a tag-team championship, but Saints Roll's victory had earned them a spot in the championship match to determine the first holders of the new belts. With their opponents yet to be determined, could Shaundi soon get her first WVGCW championship? During episode 2 of Season 2 Shaundi was hanging out with fellow Saints Roll member Roll Caskett and newcomer Jade playing Go-Fish. Realizing that poor Jade got screwed via a barricade spear count-out in her debut much like Shaundi herself did, Shaundi offered to help get revenge for the loss. Ignoring Roll Caskett's cries for help understanding the complicated rules of Go-Fish, Shaundi headed out to get justice on Lara Croft. . . Saints style. Shaundi ambushed Lara Croft backstage in hopes of putting a beating on the world famous Tomb Raider. Strangely enough it was Lara who fought like the gang member, offering Shaundi many car hoods and doors to the face for her trouble. After having her face smashed into the concrete, Shaundi lost the match. Now sporting a solid 0 in the singles win column along with the meteoric rise of Roll Caskett as a top competitor, many viewers began to question whether or not Shaundi could even cut it as a member of Saints Roll. On August 1 2013 a bereft Shaundi informed Roll that she was tired of losing and decided to take a temporary leave from WVGCW to train with fellow Saint and champion luchador Angel de la Muerte in order to get better. While she was away, The Boss of the 3rd Street Saints had announced their candidacy for the US Presidency after saving Washington D.C. from a nuclear strike, keeping Shaundi busy both in training and helping the Boss on the campaign trail. On September 13, 2013, Shaundi returned to WVGCW, sporting a new, more professional look. However, her time away had caused Carmen to rethink Saints Roll being part of the title hunt for the Gurl Co-Op title, meaning Saints Roll had to win a mini-tournament to get the chance. Shaundi didn't mind one bit, and in the main event, Saints Roll faced off against Chie and the newcomer, Elizabeth. Shaundi's training paid off, as she scored the winning pinfall. Has Shaundi cast aside her jobber ways? Shaundi and Roll went up against the other Championship Contenders, Camstrings, and despite Chun-Li's anger at Roll considering their past, it isn't enough to stop the pair and they earn a shot at the Gurl Co-op Championship. At Breakdown 2, they fought against the Cobra Twonit for the Championship. It was a very close tornado tag team battle, but in the end, both Roll and Shaundi were pinned by Meryl after a long brawl. Season 3: Gang Warfare Not letting her failed championship attempt slow her down, Shaundi began Season 3 with a close victory over Chie Satonaka, ending the match 2-1. She would argue with The Saint a bit after the match, telling her she won't be calling her the boss much longer with the poor record The Saint has. After the Beauty Explosion happened, the injuries amongst the roster cause The Saint to announce a Casualette Belt to fight for amongst the midcard. Due to Shaundi's relationship with The Saint, it seems clear she'll be getting a place in the fight. However, the newly transformed Gruntilda wants in on the fight, and to get rid of her, Shaundi is thrown up against her. The newly transformed Grunty, however, is more than a match for her, and quite easily puts her away. As if this wasn't enough, the newly formed tag team of veteran Poison and her twin, the newcomer Roxy, Mad Gear, began to encroach on the territory of the Third Street Saints. While Shaundi is her typical abrasive self with them, her partner Roll is concerned about being dragged into a fight with her friend, Poison. They have to keep up their work together though, and with their new have a fight with The Last Sheikah which ends in a controversial loss almost as controversial as their new intro theme when Roll is blocked from interrupting the pin on Shaundi by the ref. After this, Poison challenges The Saint to a fight, but is blocked by Shaundi, who challenges Mad Gear itself to a tag team battle at Breakdown 2/3. During the fight, Roll would snap and refuse to be involved in a fight against her friend. Roxy left the ring to chase her down, leaving Poison and Shaundi to fight alone. In the end, Poison would cause Shaundi to submit with a claw. It was around here the audience started to lose their faith in Shaundi, and things were only going to get worse for her. Season 4: Who'd Have Thought We Could Be Lovers? Despite Roll abandoning Shaundi, Roll apologised and showed her support to The Saints by dressing up in the traditional purple. Shaundi really didn't seem too upset anyway, and she accepted Roll's apology and their tag team reunited. They would go up against Devil's Advocate in a Steel Cage Match and end up losing when She-Hulk escaped the cage...or so it should have been, however the rules stated that both wrestlers had to leave in order to win. Morrigan was stuck in the cage alone and was beaten up by both of Saints Roll. When Roll escaped the cage, Shaundi was fresh enough to leave before the injured Morrigan, and they won the match to the booing of the crowd. Shaundi would attempt to find the same success by bringing Roll in as a manager in a fight against Jill Valentine, but even that along with Jill's poor win record at the time wasn't enough to save Shaundi, and she tapped out to her. Shaundi, quite wisely perhaps, decided to focus on her tag team for the rest of the season. They would go up against the Cobra Twonit once again in a good, close fight, and Roll would hit the Gutsman Buster to take the win. This put them in a Co-op Contenders Match against Camstrings once again, and Roll would get the pin in that match as well via a roll-up. This put Saints Roll against the Champions Still Alive at Breakdown IV, and this is where their good fortune ended. The fight was brutal, and both Roll and Shaundi were in battered pieces at the end as Still Alive easily plucked the belt from the top of the ladder. Once again, Saints Roll had missed out on the titles by just a hairs breadth. Season 5: Who'd Have Thought We Could Be Jobbers? By this point, the audiences patience for Shaundi had reached it's limit. It was always assumed that Roll was the one carrying their team to victory, and Shaundi's inability to win a singles match was dragging her down. She ended up getting caught in the feud between Chun-Li and Cammy and lost a fight against Cammy via disqualification when Chun-Li interfered, though it appeared to the audience that Cammy was going to be the victor anyway. Angry with this, Shaundi challenged Chun-Li to a fight for revenge, and to the shock of the crowd, she gained a victory via a roll-up, making Chun-Li pretty much the only person on the roster worse than her in the crowds eyes. Saints Roll attempted to get back into the form they were in before, but it never worked out. They suffered a loss to the newly formed team of Team Rockette, disqualifying them from the Gurl Co-op Tag Team Tournament. They then went on to lose against Jet Set Radio, another new team, giving them a big win and Saints Roll a big loss. Finally, Chun-Li challenged Shaundi to an I Quit Match to determine the winner between them once and for all. Shaundi agreed, hoping to finally get rid of Chun-Li from the company. She reassured Roll that the time away would be good for her if she lost, as she could work on The Saint's presidential campaign. They fought at Breakdown F.I.V.E, and in the end, to little fanfare, Chun-Li defeated Shaundi and she was fired from the company. Record Gallery Shaundi promo image-1-.png FunShaundi.png|Shaundi in her "Fun Shaundi" persona sighted in EDBW. Category:Personality